valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
November: Blasting the Aqueduct
Geirolul | vehicles = Heavy Tank C | officers = Heavy Scout Anti-Tank Sniper Commando Lancer Elite | aces = None }} Story Now addressing the entire class, Hubert explains that the rebels are amassing in Anthold, stressing that with them cornered and on the run, the rebels will fight that much more desperately. Avan is quick to reassure Hubert that they're well aware, and will all return regardless of the increased danger. In Anthold, a nameless GRA soldier reports to Audrey Gassenarl that a squad bearing Lanseal colors is closing in. Audrey addresses her troops, reinforcing how important it is that, with Baldren fighting to keep a foothold elsewhere, they can ill afford to lose their place in Anthold. Characteristic of her penchant to issue defensive orders, Audrey orders her troops to dig in and defend Anthold as they would their own lives. As if in prayer, Audrey vows that the blasphemous Lanseal cadets will fall, and that their bones will form the foundation of 'a new and holy Gallia.' As the Lanseal vanguard approaches, Audrey rains artillery fire upon them, nearly completely destroying them in mere moments, and before they can do much at all, if anything. It becomes increasingly clear that there is simply no way to take the port head-on. Avan brainstorms briefly, and arrives at a plan whereby the GRA forces must be lured beneath the aqueduct, and then to destroy said aqueduct to gain entrance. Zeri agrees that it might work, but protests on the grounds of Class G not having the authorization to do such. Avan ignores this and orders them to contact Brixham, who could also send explosives. Unfortunately for Class G, Brixham can not give clearance to put the plan into motion, though more out of fear for their safety than anything. Interrupting Avan's headstrong protest, he points out that the mission is likely suicidal for at least one classmate. As Avan rethinks, perhaps planning to go himself, Zeri steps in to volunteer. Both Avan and Brixham protest, but Zeri points out that it is his duty to remain and to lead the Class. Brusquely, Zeri credits their success to this point to Avan, and seems to be using that as justification that it must be done, and that it will be him to carry out this portion of the plan. He abruptly ends transmission to Brixham. Before Zeri can leave, Avan produces the medal from the Laevatein Cup and snaps it in half, lending one half to Zeri and extracting a promise that he will return it after the mission. Trading a last round of amiable insults, Zeri accepts the fragment of the medal and sets off. The rest of Class G begins to plot a distraction. Mission Briefing Your mission is to destroy the aqueduct. Move Zeri with the explosives to the target point in area 3. Make use of the trolley cars. Until Zeri arrives, the rest of Class G must defend the allied camps in areas 4 and 5 from the armored corps led by General Audrey Gassenarl. Keep in mind that Zeri will not be able to retreat. Strategy * It is recommended to have a Light Tank B body with a strong Anti-Tank turret with at least 1k VsArmor so that you are able to take out Audrey (by spamming attacks) in the first turn. * It is recommended for Zeri to be a Commando to get the extra 50 AP to move farther. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward =Unlocks Zeri's 4th Personal Potential, A Friendly Hand - The sense of security when fighting alongside a close friend raises accuracy and attack power vs infantry. }} Aftermath Exhibiting considerable growth from his first months at Lanseal, even when things seem to be going their way, Avan realizes that it is still only a matter of time before their enemy realizes what is happening and encourages Zeri to work faster. An accomplished general in her own right, Audrey is indeed beginning to notice the Lanseal cadets' squirrely manner of fighting, noting they no longer seem to show the same fire they once did. Suspicious, she calls for a Scout. Zeri radios back amidst a flurry of Avan's hopeful encouragement, reporting that the waterwheel at the center of the aqueduct has been rigged to blow in five minutes. Elated, Avan orders his immediate return. Over the line, Avan hears the GRA scout reporting back to Audrey that he has spotted a Lanseal cadet, Zeri. A gunshot, followed by a cry from Zeri, is all the Avan has to go on before the line goes dead. Elsewhere, Zeri clutches an injured arm, desperately trying to think of a way to flee in the remaining two minutes before the bomb's scheduled detonation. The GRA focuses fire on Zeri as the countdown continues, but more and more GRA soldiers rush to stop him, trapping him on a bridge. Right on time, the bomb triggers, and the very bridge Zeri was trapped upon explodes, the waterwheel falling to the streets below as gouts of water rush in from the river, washing the Geirolul away. Inside, a panic-stricken Audrey grasps for a handhold before a spark catches the ammunition cache and the crimson tank explodes. High above the rushing waters, Zeri loses his grip on the edge of the destroyed bridge and plummets with his squadmates looking on in horror. As Class G searches for their fallen comrade, Nichol quietly reports that, despite it all, there has been no sign of him, but Avan adamantly refuses to believe it. Amidst the carnage, Aliasse spots Zeri, still clutching his wounded arm. Feigning his usual dry attitude, Zeri returns the fractured medal to Avan, cool as a cucumber. Back in Randgriz, the Gallian Army has managed to breach the final defense line and storm the castle itself. Baldren stands impressed as Ambassador Townshend panic, urging him to retreat. Baldren orders the Ambassador to escort him to the Federation. Townshend shakily agrees, and reveals that the battleship Dandarius is secretly moored at Anthold Harbor, awaiting them. Baldren reflects on his pending safety, as the Gallian Army will not follow him into the heart of the Federation,a and elects to retreat the GRA there to lick their wounds until it is time to launch a second offensive. With Dirk alone remaining among the Gassenarl generals, Baldren orders him to prepare for their immediate evacuation, and assures him he will not hand him over to the Federation, but rather that he will serve him until the end as his shield. Scoffing at Dirk's Artificial Valkyria status, Baldren vows to become a true Valkyria and return to claim the throne. Notes/Trivia Unlike previous encounters, there is no particular reward for destroying the Geirolul beyond the usual bonus materials. Doing so additionally frees up a great deal of CP for the enemy to use in trying to invade your two camps, so think carefully before destroying the Geirolul. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:November Missions